Professors, Pranks, and Parties!
by hermionemalfoy18
Summary: Draco and Hermione meet eight years later back at Hogwarts as new professors and end up being the official party planners. Chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter.

Authors' Note:

_Megz_: Hello! Well, after a long break, Moki and I are back!! Unfortunately, we were unable to finish our previous fic, since we were about three years younger at the time and were very, very, very immature and had absolutely no idea what the point of the story was, and couldn't think of a way to end it. But thanks to all the readers and reviewers, I hope you like our newest fic!

_Moki_: We're back again, with another Malfoy/Granger ship story. Uh we're planning on having complimentary pictures, drawn by myself, that go along with the chapters. I don't know when those will be up though... Well hope you enjoy Professors, Pranks, and Parties. We'll also be having a couple of other fanfics later. Schools about to start so we might be a little busy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I'M ALMOST READY, STOP KNOCKING ON THE DOOR! HONESTLY, COULD YOU WAIT FIVE MINUTES?!"

Hermione Granger was rushing around her room trying to pack everything she could think of that she would need to bring to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in which she would now be living and working. Ron and Harry were waiting_ ever so patiently_ outside of her bedroom. The trio was going back to their old school together, well at least to help Hermione settle in. She was never so unprepared, but the whole summer she was planning out her whole schedule for the class for _all seven years_.

Charms, her favorite class…

Oh what was she kidding herself she loved all of her classes.

With the previous professor, Professor Flitwick, leaving his position as Charms teacher for retirement (it is believed he wants begin a new life in Hawaii…) the position was open and Hermione gladly applied for the position. Hermione wasn't too interested into becoming part of the Ministry and becoming an Auror like Harry and Ron.

Ron began knocking rapidly on Hermione's bedroom with the back of his hand. "Five minutes! Five minutes! Let's go you're already late. LOOK YOU'RE LATE! WHAT KIND OF TEACHER IS LATE?"

"Yuck… look at your hair." Ron said lifting a tangle of Hermione's hair and letting it fall back on her head.

"Yeah… you might want to fix that 'Mione..." Harry said and Hermione rolled her eyes back, flicked her wand and voilà, the tangled messy curls from rushing around turned into smooth and shiny waves.

"Well, boys, shall we?"

The three spun around and pop, they Apparated out of Hermione's parent's home to Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco Malfoy frantically searched the manor. Where in Merlin's name was the stupid house elf when he needed it? Only ten minutes until he was expected at the school and he couldn't find the bloody elf that was supposed to have packed his things.

"Binky! _Binky!_ BINKY!" Draco yelled through the manor. Finally there was a loud pop, and a timid elf with large green eyes the size of tennis balls and wearing nothing but a dirty rag appeared before of him. "Binky, where are my things?" Draco asked coldly.

"Binky has already sent them to Hogwarts, Master Malfoy, sir!" squeaked the elf.

"Very well," replied Draco. "I shall leave shortly." He walked across his spacious bedroom adorned in green and silver to his tidy mahogany desk. He picked up an envelope with a broken red Hogwarts seal on the top of a pile of documents. Enclosed in the envelope was a letter reading:

_To Mister Draco Malfoy:_

_You have been gladly accepted at Hogwarts as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. You are to report to the school on the first of August at seven o'clock with your belongings and will be shown your living quarters, office, and classroom. Any work supplies needed will be provided. You will have one day to settle in before the students arrive._

_Sincerely,  
_

_Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster_

Draco took the letter as well as his documents of lesson plans and placed them in a briefcase. Whatever made him want to go back to his former school was beyond him. He had planned to work in the Ministry like his father, but Severus Snape had contacted him with a job offer at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was desperate for a young new teacher, as the job still seemed to be cursed as no DADA professor had lasted more than a year for the past ten years. After a few days hesitation, Draco accepted the offer, knowing he had always received top marks in the class and supposed he could find delight in torturing Gryffindors as his former professor, Severus Snape, had done.

Looking around once for anything else he needed and finding nothing, he walked to the fireplace in front of his bed and stepped in, stating clearly, "_Hogwarts_."

* * *

POP

The trio arrived at Hogsmeade in front of Honeyduke's, a small distance from Hogwarts.

"You know," Ron said, "you might want to suck up a little, you know, get some candy for Dumbledore or something."

"I don't need or believe in sucking up, you git! Whatever I get, I'll earn with hard work and not bribing the headmaster!" Hermione scolded. "Now hurry up, I'm already late!"

Harry and Ron laughed as their friend flipped her hair in the most Hermione-ish way possible and followed her towards the castle grounds.

The grounds of Hogwarts were covered with golden leaves and the atmosphere was pleasant with a slight autumn breeze. Upon arriving to the gate, Hermione sent a Patronus, which took the form of a silver otter, to the castle to alert them of her arrival. Moments later Professor McGonagall emerged from the school to open the gate.

"Welcome back!" McGonagall greeted. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, good to see you all again."

"Same with you, Professor," replied Harry politely, though he felt slightly intimidated from seeing his former Head of House again. "Well, we should probably be getting back."

"Oh, yeah, Auror business, you know," Ron followed Harry's lead. "We'd love to stay, but we were supposed to be back at the Ministry an hour ago...but you know, Hermione had to be so _unprepared_..."

"RONALD WEASLEY YOU--" the professor started to drag Hermione back to the castle, remembering Ron and Hermione's rows from when they were still students.

"Come along, Hermione, I'll show you to your rooms!" she insisted.

"Yeah, well we'll be seeing you!" Ron said hastily. "Write soon!" Harry and Ron chuckled and waved as Hermione and McGonagall disappeared into the school.

---

Professor McGonagall led Hermione to her office with an adjoining bedroom. The bedroom was spacious and bare except for a bed, desk, dresser, and wardrobe. Insisting that the she was capable of unpacking without the help of house elves, her luggage was waiting next to her bed.

"Now, I'll let you get settled in, but there is a staff meeting in the Great Hall in an hour," said McGonagall.

"Oh okay, thanks, Professor," Hermione replied.

"It's Minerva, now, Hermione," noted McGonagall. "Seeing as you're no longer my student and now my colleague, we should be on a first name basis."

"Oh, right," Hermione said. "Well, thanks, Minerva."

"I'll see you tomorrow then, the students should be arriving later in the afternoon so you'll have all day to relax." With that, she left the room.

Having only an hour before the meeting, Hermione hastily unpacked her things, stuffing clothes untidily in her wardrobe and dresser. She took out her pictures of her family and the one of her, Harry, and Ron. It felt just like it did back at school, except now she was a _teacher_. Hermione felt some nervousness bubble inside of her. She took out her lesson plans and neatly stacked them on her desk, along with her favorite book: _Hogwarts: A History_. Looking out her window she had a nice view of the grounds, the Forbidden Forest lurking in the background and Hagrid's Hut not too far away. Yes, she was definitely home.

* * *

Brushing ash off his robes, Draco stepped out of the fireplace into the cold, bare office of his former potions master, Severus Snape, who was waiting for him.

"Severus," Draco drawled.

"Draco," Snape replied. "You're looking more like your father every time I see you."

"And you're looking more like an old lonely man every time I see you," Draco replied. "You really ought to get yourself a woman, Snape." Snape glared, then chuckled a little.

"Well enough with the warm and fuzzy welcome. I'll show you to your rooms."

They walked out into the silent hallway and out of the dungeons. When they reached Draco's office his belongings were already in place; His lessons plans were stacked perfectly on his desk, and in his adjoining living quarters was an elegant bed with green silk sheets and a wardrobe full of freshly laundered clothing. Yes, Draco Malfoy was spoiled even as an adult.

"I suppose I'll leave you to...settle in," Snape said, knowing that his former student was already perfectly "settled in" already. "There's a staff meeting in the Great Hall in an hour." With a slight nod, Snape began to exit from the room. "Oh, and Draco?"

"Yes?"

Snape hesitated for a moment. "Are you aware there is a new Charms professor?"

"No, I haven't heard anything about any other new teachers," Draco replied, eyeing Snape suspiciously.

Snape considered his answer, and smirked. "Well you are in for a very pleasant surprise." And he exited the room leaving behind a very puzzled Draco.

* * *

**Review are appreciated!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note

**Moki**: Hey, sorry for the late update... we wrote this awhile ago and I don't know why we're only updating now. We'll attempt at consistancy! Enjoy.

**Megz**: Ha, wow we really suck at this updating thing. Sorry! Hope you like the second chapter, I promise we'll update faster!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Oh, fuck," Draco muttered as he sauntered down the stairs and was met with the site of oh-so-familiar bushy hair.

Hermione turned around and grimaced at the blonde. "Nice to know you've enhanced your vocabulary, Malfoy," she said bitterly.

"Nice to you you've enhanced your virgin bookworm look, Granger," Draco sneered back, observing her prim-and-proper skirt and blouse.

"SOD OFF!" she yelled and began running down the stairs to get away from the stupid ferret. Draco, however, being very tall and having long legs, caught up with her immediately. Hermione quickened her pace and in attempt to escape his presence and in her hastiness tripped on a step.

Luckily, and unluckily, Draco's strong arms caught her before she could hit the ground.

Hermione looked up to meet a pair of cloudy gray eyes. Entranced, they stayed in the position for what seemed like forever, before they snapped back to reality.

"You can put me down now," Hermione said coldly, realizing who had just caught her.

"Okay." Draco abruptly dropped Hermione on the ground and began wiping his hands on his cloak as if he had just touched something filthy.

"Thanks, git," she glared at him as she picked herself up from the floor. "Now if you excuse me, I am late for a staff meeting."

"So am I," Draco looked at her suspiciously. Then, remembering Snape's last words to him, he said matter-of-factly, "So…you're the new Charms professor."

"Yes...what is it to you Malfoy? Are you stalking me?" Hermione asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Of course not, I just happen to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"You? The new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" she asked incredulously. "What, they couldn't find anyone else to take a jinxed job?"

"Fuck you, Granger. And now thanks to your clumsiness, we're both late for our meeting," Draco said as he stalked off with Hermione fuming behind him.

They both finally reached the Great Hall to see all the professors already seated at a long table.

"Sorry we're late, professors," Hermione apologized.

"Hello Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore smiled. "Please, have a seat,  
both of you." Hermione and Draco sat in the two remaining seats, which were unfortunately right next to each other. "It is such a pleasure to have two of Hogwarts best students back to  
educate new minds."

"It is wonderful to be back, sir!" Hermione said enthusiastically. Both Draco and Snape rolled their eyes.

'Bloody Gryffindors…' Draco drawled in his head.

"Now," Dumbledore began seriously, "let's begin. The students shall be arriving tomorrow. Hagrid, as usual, will meet the first years at the platform…"

Draco already began to doze off. He noticed Hermione waving enthusiastically at the big oaf, Hagrid, before taking out a quill and parchment to take notes. _Typical Granger…_ He had to find something to keep himself entertained, so he took out a quill and started doodling on the corner of Hermione's parchment.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

"I'm bored and I don't have any parchment," he said innocently.

"Here's some sodding parchment, now kindly leave me alone!"

Draco snatched the parchment from her hands and started doodling again. He drew a variety of things over the next half hour: Potter falling off his broom, Weasley getting electrocuted, Granger being smothered by a pillow…suddenly he felt someone stomp violently on his foot.

"Shit! What the fuck was that, Granger?" he whispered furiously.

"Oh, sorry, my foot slipped," she said, not looking up from her notes.

"'My foot slipped' my ass. What is your problem?"

"Maybe if you'd stop drawing crude pictures and pay attention—"

"I'll do whatever the hell I want!" his voiced raised a little above a whisper now.

"Would you lower your voice?" Hermione finally turned to him. "And you're a teacher now, so you're expected to show your students an example, and doodling during a staff meeting is not a good example!"

"Oh, shut it, Granger. In case you haven't noticed, we're not really teachers yet! There are no students around till tomorrow!" Their bickering caught McGonagall's attention and she glared at the two.

"Malfoy, shut up and pay attention."

"Don't tell me what to do, mu—"

"Mudblood? Are you seriously still so immature that you have to call me that, ferret?" Hermione's voice raised.

"Oh, and you're more immature by calling me a ferret, you buck-toothed beaver? And _never_ call me that again!"

"I am not buck-toothed, you slimy git!"

"Are too!" Draco said sounding like a child.

"Am not!" Hermione had the pathetic urge to stick out her tongue.

"Are too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!" Hermione snarled.

"Draco, Hermione?"

"YES!" Draco exclaimed, not knowing that Dumbledore had just been asking everyone at the table who would like to organize the holiday parties for the school. Dumbledore looked taken aback for a moment at his sudden outburst, but took it as Draco volunteering for the job.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. You and Miss Granger can make arrangements for the Halloween party at once, seeing as it is only two months away. Of course there is also Christmas and New Years, along with Valentine's day. I know that you two were not friends at school, but I expect you to be able to cooperate with each other professionally. That is all for today, I will see you all tomorrow at the feast." The meeting ended and the rest of the staff started to exit the Hall.

"Did you just agree to what I think you just agreed to?" Hermione asked.

"It looks like you and I are party planners now, Granger."

* * *

REVIEW!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Megz: Hey guys! We're updating! Yay! Having kind of a writer's block though...but we'll make sure to write more during Christmas break!

Moki: Hey, I laugh when I read this, I hope you do too.

* * *

Chapter 3

Hermione and Draco spent the rest of the day away from each other minding their own businesses. Hermione was planning on writing to Harry and Ron about her wonderful new coworker, but decided that they would find out sooner or later and could come beat the pulp out of him then.

Draco, on the other hand, went to go complain to Snape.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME BLOODY FUCKING GRANGER WAS MY NEW COLLEAGUE!" Draco slammed his hands on Snape's desk and Snape just laughed at Draco's pain. "IT ISN'T FUCKING FUNNY. I THOUGHT I WAS ALREADY FINISHED WITH THAT DAMNED MUDBLOOD, NOW I HAVE TO WORK WITH HER?! 'BLAH BLAH BLAH COOPERATE WITH EACH OTHER PROFESSIONALLY,'" he imitated Dumbledore in a high nasally voice. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?"

"Draco, sit down, you know you could always take advantage of this situation…" Snape dragged on, Draco became interested.

"What do you have to say, old man."

Snape was appalled by the old man part. "I am NOT old."

"You are almost as old as my father, therefore you are old," Draco said matter-of-factly.

"Hmph. Well, now that you will be working together, you can take the free time you  
have to go…_visit her_… while she is teaching her Charms class."

"And why in Merlin's name would I want to do that!?"

Snape rolled his eyes, "Idiot boy, so you can humiliate her in front of her students!"

Draco smirked and a billion of ideas flooded into his head…

The next morning, Hermione woke up to a homely room, she spent the night decorating, unpacking, and settling in. It felt like any other first day of school, a mixed feeling of excitement and nervousness. But the one emotion that usually wasn't there was fury at the thought of being stuck with Malfoy for another year. She had been so glad to finally be rid of the blonde git that on graduation night she got drunk and sang "I Hate Everyone" by Go Set Go with Harry and Ron on the table in the Gryffindor common room. She scowled as she thought of all the things Malfoy was going to do to embarrass her, because she know the little bastard would take this whole situation to his advantage.

Hermione decided to forget about it, she had half a day to do whatever until the  
students began arriving. She laughed at how many she might recognize from their  
parents. _Oh, God, _she thought, _The Weasleys._

And not just ANY Weasleys, but the offspring of the most troublesome, obnoxious, pranking Weasleys. _Fred and George's kids._

Fred and George had met a pair of twins, Megan and Nicole, while selling and promoting their products in America. Fred and Megan had fraternal twins, Georgia and Arthur (Arty for short). George and Nicole also had fraternal twins, Jordan and Fredrica (Freddie for short). The four kids looked exactly like each other, you would think they were quadruplets. Hermione knew them all fairly well, having spent a few summers at the Burrow for Weasley family reunions. At the age of two, the boys had already gotten into the habit of stealing dung bombs and throwing them down the stairs. At age ten they had practiced curses taught to them by their fathers, and tested the hair loss curse on Hermione. Thankfully their sisters were quiet and practical like their mothers. Unfortunately, they were now in their fifth year and had probably learned some new tricks since she last saw them.

Even with the insane idea of having to teach the Weasley kids, Hermione felt comforted with the knowledge that she would have some familiar faces in her classes.

It was almost five o'clock, the students were to arrive any minute, and Mr. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. Hermione didn't think too much of it, the less Malfoy the better. Unknown to Hermione, Draco stayed up most of the night plotting.

"Hermione!" Hermione turned around to the familiar sound of her name.

"NEVILLE!" Hermione gave him a big hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you know?"

"Know wha—OH! Of course! You're the Herbology teacher here; you replaced Professor Sprout a few years ago," Hermione remembered. "Sorry, I didn't forget, it's just that I've been seeing a lot of…unexpected…familiar faces lately," Hermione made a disgusted face at the thought of Malfoy.

"Oh like who? Luna?" Neville blushed.

"Luna? Luna is teaching here too? Oh, really, what subject?"

"She's not teaching, she is studying under—"

"HAGRID!" Hermione looked around Neville to see the familiar lumbering half-giant with the most comforting face. "Well, well! Look at ye, Hermione! All grown up an' teachin' back at the school!"

"It's so good to see you, Hagrid! Neville, here was just telling me that Luna's studying—" Hermione began.

"Ms. Granger!" a flustered McGonagall rushed over to them. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but have you seen Mr. Malfoy?"

"No, I haven't seen him since yesterday," Hermione replied.

"Would you mind finding him? The students are to be here any moment and it will be very embarrassing if he didn't show at the feast, being a new teacher," she said. "His office is in the second floor corridor."

"But I—" Hermione started.

"Thank you, Ms. Granger," McGonagall said without another word, leaving Hermione no choice but to find Malfoy. Excusing herself from Hagrid and Neville, she stormed off in search for the lazy git.

She had finally reached Draco's office and knocked sharply on the door. No one answered. "Malfoy!" she called through the door. "Malfoy! MALFOY!"

"What in the hell do you want, woman?!" A disheveled Draco finally opened the door, clad in only his green boxers,

"I—uh—" Hermione stuttered, shocked by his state of dress.

Draco smirked. "Like what you see?"

She cleared her throat and pulled herself together, ignoring him. "I can't believe you just woke up! The feast is starting any minute now! The students are already coming in!" she snapped at him.

"Feast? Oh, yeah, right. Well, let's go then," he started to close the door.

"NO! Wait! Get a shirt on, you dolt!"

"Why? I'm sure no one would mind if I went like this. In fact, I'd probably be doing them a favor," he said haughtily.

"GO GET DRESSED!" Hermione pushed him back in his office. Minutes later he emerged, fully dressed and his hair perfect as usual. Huffing, she turned and stalked away, muttering something about "lazy git" and "irresponsible ferret."

When they reached the doors leading to the Great Hall, they could already here the Sorting Hat calling out houses.

"Shit! We're late!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Language, Granger. You're a teacher now, remember?" Draco teased her.

"Oh, shove it, Malfoy, this is all your fault!"

"Calm down, we can sneak in once the feast starts."

Just after he said this, Dumbledore's voice was heard saying, "And now, let's welcome our new professors!" and the doors swung open.

Hermione looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and Draco was momentarily stunned before regaining his cool and strutting down the aisle. Seeing Hermione still standing in shock, he pulled her hand and dragged her with him. After finally regaining composure, Hermione snatched her hand away from Draco. She was free for a moment, before Draco snaked his arm around her waist. Hermione blushed bright red and tried to remover herself from his grip, but not being able to do so without starting a scene, left her hands to her side in defeat.

When they finally reached the staff table, she slapped his arm and gave him the deadliest glare. He just smirked, which made her fume even more; you could almost see smoke coming out of her ears.

After dinner, Dumbledore began his usual speech and announcements. "To new students, welcome, to returning students, welcome back! Another great year is planned for us all. Now, as usual, all students are not allowed into the Forbidden Forest. Also, curfew has been moved up to ten o'clock for safety reasons, and no students are allowed outside the building after nine o'clock..."

Hermione leaned over to Draco and smirked. "Looks like you have a fan club." She nodded toward the Slytherin table where a couple of fifth year girls were winking and giggling at Draco.

Draco choked on his pumpkin juice and his face was masked with an expression of horror and disgust. Malfoys did not get hit on by fifth year girls, and certainly did not get humiliated by Mudbloods. Then he thought of an idea and smirked. Turning his face towards Hermione he leaned in even closer, and he stated loudly, "Darling, you know you're the only one for me." He winked. At this comment, the Slytherin girls glared at Hermione in envy.

Hermione's blushed a deep red, "Stop this charade, ferret!"

Draco snapped at her, "What did you call me?"

"You heard me, _ferret_ boy."

"Say that again, bucktooth beaver!"

"Insult me again and the amazing bouncing ferret will be reliving the experience!"

"OH, IS THAT SO, GRANGER!?"

"THAT'S RIGHT, MALFOY!"

By this time, they were standing up with wands ready to hex the living hell out of each other.

"That's ENOUGH!" Professor McGonagall boomed at the two. They both sat down hastily, noticing they caused quite a scene in front of the whole school. "You are both _professionals_ and you're not bickering classmates anymore!"

Dumbledore chuckled, "There isn't wrong with a little flirting, Minerva. Now, goodnight everyone!" McGonagall gave Dumbledore a disapproving look and was about to say something, but the students were already filing out.

* * *

Please Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

Megz: The first update of 2008! Enjoy!

Moki: Happy new year!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The first day of school went by pretty fast, and it was two o'clock when Hermione finished up her fourth year charms class and the fifth years were beginning to take their seats. Hermione saw the Weasley girls, the giggling girls from the feast (which she enjoyed oh so much), and some other interesting characters. But the Weasley boys were nowhere to be seen. She made a mental note to lecture them later, maybe even threaten to write to their mothers.

"Welcome to your fifth year of charms, I am your new charms teacher, Ms. Hermione Granger. I am a former student of Hogwarts and I hope to get to know you all very well this year," she said pleasantly. "Now, I think today's class should just be a review, and we can learn some new material starting tomorrow. Can anyone tell me what charms are?" she paused, waiting for anyone to at least volunteer to answer, she was expecting this from the older classes.

After a long awkward silence Hermione found someone to pick on. "Sir, with the green hair," she noticed a boy in the corner with his feet on his desk shamelessly. "Could you tell me what charms are? I am pretty sure Professor Flitwick explained this to you in first year."

The boy had a shady badass look about him: black hair spiked up, spiked bracelet, rolled up sleeves, tie untied around his neck, and a studded belt. His chin was rested on his folded arms on top of the desk and he just looked up Hermione with a dismal smirk. Umbridge would have had a heart attack at his appearance.

"Well...?" Hermione asked, still waiting for an answer.

"The thing you do with your wand to make magic," he said cooly. Some of the class chuckled.

"Hmm. And your name is...?"

"What's it to you, Granger?"

The comment reminded her disturbingly of Malfoy.

"You wouldn't want to have points taken away from Slytherin, would you--"

"Adrian Zabini."

"Right, you wouldn't want to have points taken away from Slytherin, would you, Adrian?"

Adrian shrugged, Hermione was so tempted to take about fifty points and put the little smart ass in his place, but another Slytherin boy raised his hand. Hermione was surprised; she was expecting him to have a snarky remark though. "Your name?"

"Crabbe, Collin Crabbe. Charms are positively charged magic that can make objects or people--"

"Crabbe?"

"Yes, Professor Granger. Anyway, as I was saying, charms can make objects or people act irregularly without changing the actual object or person/. They are the opposite of--"

"Your father is Vincent Crabbe?" Hermione asked, shocked that someone so bright could possibly be related to the buffoon that had been one of Malfoy's loyal followers.

"Yes, Professor Granger..." Collin answered, confused. "Anyway," he cleared his throat, "charms are opposites of curses, which we learn about in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Hermione beamed. "Very good Collin, ten points to Slytherin for knowing the review. Charms, even though they seem simple like summoning and silencing charms, can be powerful magic when used right… they are extremely useful…"

Hermione dragged on through the review about charms, including some of her past experiences using charms and what she heard from Ron and Harry, like when Lockhart's memory charm backfired from Ron's broken wand erasing that buffoons own memory. To the students' dismay, she ended class with a four-page essay on what they remembered from the previous year, and they left the room grumbling amongst themselves.

Though the fifth year students had been bored throughout Hermione's lecture, most of them falling asleep after ten minutes, their next class wasn't quite as dull.

"Eh, today's your first day and I don't feel like reviewing because you already fucking know it, even though you think you don't. Your only homework is to think to define what a dark creature is and choose one you want to study for tomorrow. Books are on the shelves, go find something interesting."

Draco was less enthusiastic about his classes and spent the whole day lounging behind his desk sipping coffee. The Gryffindors sighed in relief. They had expected their new professor to be like their potions master. After hearing from Snape that he had been his star pupil, they knew he couldn't be good news. Hearing their sighs, Draco added, "Oh, and Gryffindors, extra homework: write a page on why Slytherins are the best." They all groaned.

"Oh, umm…Professor?

"Yes, Collin…" Draco rolled his eyes, he remembered what a geek Collin was from his tea time with the Crabbes.

"What is your name?"

'Collin you very well know what my name is, I know your father, you should know who I am by now."

"Not for me professor, for the rest of the class."

"Collin?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Shut up."

The class snickered and Collin slumped down in his seat and looked down in embarrassment.

"The name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. NEVER FUCKING FORGET IT. Now… does anyone here NOT know my name?" No one answered. "That's what I thought."

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
